


Hetalia tumblr requests/gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Poland (Hetalia), M/M, Snowball Fights, Stargazing, like yeehaw i guess, shitty pseudo-poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: requested shorts from tumblr or things I write for other people. will be updated at random.





	1. HunUkr request

Katyusha shrieked, icey cold blossoming at the back of her neck. The chill winter air nipped at her skin, clouds of frost blossoming with her every breath.

 

“No fair Eliza, stop hitting me in the back!” she complained, mittened hands scrabbling to pack snow together into something resembling a ball.

 

“Then stop being such an easy target!” the laughing voice of Elizaveta said, drifting to Katyusha’s ears from somewhere to her left.

 

Blue eyes scanned the white-cloaked landscape. Where was she… Eliza shouldn’t be able to blend in with snow that well, right?

 

“Boo!” Elizaveta said, jumping up from behind a snow mound right in front of Katyusha.

 

She shrieked, arms windmilling and stumbling back. Elizaveta swooped in, sweeping her up and spinning her around just before she could hit the ground.

 

Katyusha was now in her arms bridal-style, and neither of them were quite sure if the redness in both of their cheeks was from blushing or the cold.

 

Katyusha wrapped her arms around Elizaveta’s neck, nuzzling her. “My knight in shining armor. Thank you.”

 

Elizaveta decided it definitely wasn’t the cold turning her cheeks red.


	2. RusAme Request

“Ivan, do you think aliens believe in humans?” Alfred asked.

 

“What?” Ivan leaned over, looking at Alfred, confused.

 

Alfred gave no immediate response, reclined on his back and looking up at the stars. “It’s just well, I was thinking, not all humans believe in aliens, right? So what if not all aliens believe in humans?”  
  
Ivan sighed. “To aliens, humans are just another alien. If they’re advanced enough to observe Earth, then they’re probably advanced enough to know we’re real.”  
  
Alfred hrn’d in response to that, mulling it over. “I guess you’re right. But still, what if there’s some wacko nutjob aliens that refuse to admit that there’s other life in the universe?”

 

“You could say that there are humans like that too, Alfred, with all the conspiracy theories about how entire countries don’t exist,” Ivan said, propping himself up on his elbow so he could see both his boyfriend and the sky

 

Alfred laughed at that, turning to face Ivan. “You know, the other day I think I saw someone say that _Russia_ doesn’t exist. Crazy, right?”

 

Ivan snorted. “But _I_ believe in Russia,” Alfred continued. “And Ivan Braginsky! Ivan, you know I love ya right?”

 

Ivan’s expression softened, a smile gracing his lips. “I love you too, Alfred,” he whispered, pressing a cheek to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for my buddypalfriendo kettieiceberglettice on tumblr, requests aren't actually open but he made a meme so what was i supposed to do


	3. Ukraine/Vietnam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anon on tumblr who requests ukraine/vietnam
> 
> I apologize in advance for characterization, I've never written Vietnam before.
> 
> TW for character death and non-graphic suicide.

She was beautiful, a pillar of peace in a field of golden sunshine.

 

She was lonely, never sure what to say and so saying nothing at all.

 

She was kind, talking to plants and animals alike, chatter the likes of which was never heard by her human companions. Stolen bits of conversation drift away, wisps lost to an uncaring wind.

 

She was dead, body broken on jagged rocks and dull, unseeing eyes gazing up at an endless blue sky.

* * *

She was cold, maintaining her distance from every one and every thing.

 

She was a romantic, getting lost in daydreams and fantasies of kindhearted blonde girls and flowers and happiness.

 

She was too late, tears streaming down her cheeks as the wind howled her pain, stealing away a whispered confession - all that she had left to give.

 

She was at peace, dark hair splayed around her after her fall, joining her in death.

 

The wind howled. Secrets, life, love - what wouldn't it steal?


	4. DenNor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by @astrologically-indecent on tumblr

“You know,” Mathias started. “I’m surprised that more people aren’t wearing shorts. I mean, it was literally freezing yesterday, and now it’s  _warm_!” he seemed almost giddy with the new weather.

Lukas looked at him flatly. “Fifty degrees isn’t  _warm_ , Mathias, and it’s not shorts weather either.”

Mathias snorted. “Only a coward would say that.”

“A coward, or someone who knows the limits of their own body,” Lukas rolled his eyes. “It’s raining. I’m not wearing shorts just because you said so.”

“That’s a lie,” Mathias accused. “I’ve seen you out in twenty degree weather wearing booty shorts that say ‘god won’t let me die’ in sparkly bold print across the ass.”

“Yeah, so?” Lukas asked. “Twenty degree weather has completely different merits than fifty degree weather, and is much better to wear booty shorts in than rain,” Lukas said as he rolled his eyes, as if what he was saying was perfectly obvious.

“I mean...” Mathias paused. “It does get a lot more horrified looks, but one of these days you’re going to get sick.”

“Who was the one who was just advocating for wearing shorts? And besides, that sounds like something a coward would say,” Lukas parroted.

Mathias sputtered at the use of his own words against him, unsure how to respond.


	5. Hungary and Poland are wlw mlm solidarity okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a conversation with tumblr user partyxpopple

A notification popped up on Elizaveta’s phone. A text from Feliks. Unlocking her phone, she read it out.

“ _my phone is homophobic_ ”

She laughed, barely.

“ _lmao_ ” sent. and then - “ _why?_ ”

They responded almost instantly with “ _keeps correcting my keyboard smashes_ ”

Elizaveta started a response, but deleted it when she say that Feliks was still typing.

“ _like!!! god!!!! djdjdjskdk and fdkslsdfk have Completely different energies!!! they’re not the same!!!!!”_

There were a few different ways to respond to that. Hungary settled on “ _NJSDKNKJSDN”_  followed by “ _ur phone needs 2 check itself smh_ ”

“ _YEAH!!!!!I”_  they were quick to resond. “ _ty u for listening to my Woes_ ” they added.

“ _np lol_ ”

Feliks didn’t do anything for a few seconds, so Elizaveta went back to doing whatever she’d been doing before. Fuck, now she couldn’t remember what she’d been doing.

“ _hey have you asked katyusha out yet_ ” Feliks sent after a full minute of radio silence.

Elizaveta nearly screamed in despair.


End file.
